LOZ:WW A Hero's Birthday
by HakuwoTheSeracianHero
Summary: The New Hylian Pirate Crew Go back to Outset Island to celebrate Link's birthday, and tell of Link's adventures with the Island, Post Phantom Hourglass. LinkxTetra. I Probaly suck at summeries, Second Story here on fanfiction.


Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker- A Hero's Birthday

Disclaimer- I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters, Since Link Stays Quite most of the Time, His personality will be my own to create.

Summery- The New Hylian Pirate Crew Go back to Outset Island to celebrate Link's birthday, and tell of Link's adventures with the Island, Post Phantom Hourglass. LinkxTetra.

My second Story, first oneshot. Written the night after that I started writing my Pokemon Story, Veridian Red, Pallet Yellow , Kanto Orange. This time its a LOZ:WW one. I wrote this out of pure bordom. I hope you people enjoy this, R&R

Hakuwo

It's has been Ten days since the Pirate Leader Tetra and also the Princess of Hyrule was propelled into another world, and Ten days since her Hero, Link the Hero of Winds, has saved her. In the process Link lost the King of Red Lions, his boat and the former King of Hyrule's disuse. Link had been quite since they got back from the alternate world controlled by the Phantom Hourglass.

Link wore his usual Legendary Hero in Green attire, hat and all, he was going over all of his stuff from his journey across the lands, His bow, witch holds all four types of Arrows, Fire, Ice, Light, and Regular. The Skull Hammer, without it he could of never reclimb the Forsaken Fortress. The Iron Boots, If not for these he would have been a rag doll in the wind. The Hookshot and Grapling Hook, The hours they saved him on climbing up places. The Deku Leaf and the Boomerang, Both helped him just getting some places, especially since a lot of things at times where out of his reach. The Bombs where also invaluble without them he could of never even gotten to the Tower of the Gods. Then there is his Hylian Shield and The Master Sword.

He sighed, with Ganondorff gone the world was in peace, it was kind of boring, sure he slayed a few Bobokins, Moblins, and some of those Dark Nuts, but compared to Some of the things he's faced, they where nothing.

"Hah, Man with out Ganondork, there is nothing to do, all we do is go around and try to find the next Hyrule, and Ze- I mean Tetra-Sama, is working us to a bone." Link sighed again.

"Hey Link, I got a new Challenge, wanna test it out?" The person saying this was Niko, on of the Crewmates on the ship, and also one of Links good friends.

"Maybe next time Niko, I need to be ready just encase we get attacked by some Bobokins."

"'k, maybe next time buddy ol' pal." and with that Niko was off.

With imperceptible timing Link heard Gonzo calling him up deck. _'Now what is it that they need, probably to check some of my charts.'_ Link was on his way up when one of the other pirates stopped him.

"Hey Link, you got a purple ruppee that I can borrow?"

"Yeah, here, but when you can please pay me back, I'm down to only a Silver, and I need that for resupplying, repairing, and my own supply of food."

"Thanks, don't worry, I will be sure to get the money to pay you back ASAP" And with that Link head up to see what Gonzo wanted.

"When he got out he couldn't believe what he was seeing, they where on there way to Outset, he hadn't been back home since before they went searching for New Hyrule, and its been about three years, wait three years since he left would mean, CRAP! _'Its my birthday soon that's the only reason we would head back here.'_ Link looked at the island, home was just in there reach, but something was wrong here, he ignored this and just went to see what Gonzo had wanted.

"Hey sport, glad to see your home island? This is the least Tetra-sama and I could do." Said the Huge Pirate. "Happy Birthday Kido," Gonzo had a big smile on his face. "Tetra-sama wanted to see you down in her room."

Link was surprised, was today really his birthday? His memory was almost perfect, everyone he had made friends with on his journey birthdays, he had even sent them gifts, even the Great Deku Tree had gotten a birthday gift from him. _'Man I must be the biggest Baka in the world! Bigger than Niko, well maybe not, but I always forget this day, why?'_ He finished beating himself up mentally before getting to the "Fearless Pirate Leader, Princess Zelda". As he walked into her room he was laughing, but the laugh even it's self seemed heroic in a way, four years of adventures sure have changed the once timid boy.

"Link-kun, whats so funny?" The Pirate leader had her answer me or die look.

"Oh well I was thinking how _ironic_ your full title is, 'The Fearless Pirate Leader, Princess Zelda Hyrule'," Link chuckled again, but had also ducked and took out his shield to defend him self from any flying objects. But what came flying at him was not what he had expected.

"I don't care how ironic my title is so long as I have my trusted and courageous 'Hero' bye my side." Link looked up and thought he saw her face go red, but was interrupted by the Hero's Sword reaching his throat. "Also, call me 'Zelda' anywhere but Hyrule, and you can expect your butt to be the new pedestal of time." Link had gulped, he new how dead serous Tetra was, lets just saw that the last time she had said this was for just hitting on her, and the guy should be lucky that Link was with her.

"What about on Outset? I mean only if we are alone, the only people who know your _true_ identity are Ganondork, a statue at the bottom of the sea, the King Dauphins Hyrule, your Great Great Great Grandfather, sharing the same resting place as Ganondorff," Link had trailed off a bit he seemed sad and Tetra could tell. Why, because he had called Ganondorff by his real name, not by the nickname they gave him Ganondork.

"Listen Link its not your fault that he died, he chose his own fate to stay with the flooded Hyrule. And plus remember it would be also my fault for not trying also, remember I am also here for you," Tetra had put on her Zelda innocence (and voice) and was blushing. Link looked up realizing how beautiful she was, in the three years that they had traveled together, she had began to blossom into a lovely young woman, with the personality of a pirate, or at time the personality of a princess.

"Y-your right, I can't dwindle on the past after all Gonzo and I are the only two _alive_, other than my sister, that know of your true identity." Link had put on a that smile that could cause most woman to faint or blush, Tetra just blushed even harder.

"That's the Link-kun that I know. ha-" she was cut off bye the sudden rocking in the ship. "Gonzo That BAKA, did he hit a rock in the sea." Tetra was angry and had stormed off to see what happened. Link on the other hand knew what he had hit... a Big Octo.

As Link left Tetra's room he saw as everyone was running like chickens without heads, figures since none of them had faced one before. Link on the other hand went down and grabbed the boomerang and Hero's Bow.

"Dam It! How are we soposed to kill this thing? Our canons are missing, and we have nothing more accurate!" The "Fearless Pirate" was scared, she was going to lose everything, Her mothers Ship, Her Crew, and The Hero she loves.

Just as she seamed at wits end, her Green Clad Hero appeared again, and had his boomerang, bow and arrows, and The Master Sword in hand.

"Tetra, I need you to distract it, here is the bow, I will stun it with my boomerang and take a leap of faith from the sail and cut it down with the Master Sword."

"Link-kun, that's way to dangerous, even for you."

"Then lets pray to Nyru that I live, anyways this is just about as dangerous as fighting Ganondork, and plus this is the last one I need to slay of the five that the chart says where is." Link smiled, Tetra hated this smile because it meant that he has no clue what the outcome of his plan would do.

And with that plan all set Tetra was shooting Light Arrows at it giving Link the chance and take the Master Sword Down to it. Link had luckily had grabbed the Hookshot so he was able to save himself in time before falling into the water.

Link and Tetra didn't talk much at his party, the pirates had sent some of the Ruto postmen ahead to let the Islanders know and prepare. Link was busy with some of the other young ladies that wanted to hear about his adventures, flirt with him, and see some of his sword skills. Tetra was annoyed with this, so much that this was the main reason that they didn't really talk during his party.

"Hello Zelda-neechan," this voice was of a young girl that Tetra had seen and recognized her voice before. The voice was of Link's little sister, Ayral.

"Oh, hello Ayral, how are you enjoying your brothers party."

"Its great hard to believe that your pirates with how big your guys' hearts are."

"Really know and whats wrong with how we treat our friends?" the princess asked.

"Nothing really, actually onii-san said he wanted to see you at the look out," the little girl was pointing at the lookout that her brother was at.

"Okay, I'll go see him, until we get back, make sure nobody goes to bother us, got it?" The Teen had a very worrisome look on her face.

"HAI Zelda-neechan," and with that the little girl was off.

Over at the top of the lookout Link was standing by himself with a flower in his hand. He was thinking to himself how it was here that he had first seen Tetra-sama with his very own eyes, the first time he spotted the person he loves and is willing to risk his life to protect.

"Link-kun, what is it that you wanted to tell me, and whats with the remote location also?" The Blond haired Girl had asked.

"Well to answer your questions," he turned around now facing her "it is to tell you something, and I thought that the place that I first saw you would be the best possible location, since the place where we first meet is now no longer accessible." Link took in a deep breath like he was going to say something really important. "Zelda-sama, ever since I meet you as Tetra, I've liked you, a lot, so much that that fueled my reasons for continuing my journey, and even rescuing you from that alternate world. And well..." Link was trailing off a bit but Tetra new what he was going to say, call it a woman's intuition.

"Yes Link-kun, I gladly would like to be your girlfriend." Link was shocked by what she said, he though she would through him off of the lookout. "Before you ask, yes I really like you also" she was showing her Zelda side and was blushing a deep shade of red. "I guess it was fate that wound us together, I thought you where weird, but when I saw you at the Forsaken Fortress with the Master Sword, I knew you where the hero from my dreams, the boy that I was going to fall in love to." She had stopped and kissed him, a real quick kiss, without even thinking.

Link smiled and kissed her back, but this time a passionate one. He had never of thought a simple confession would also lead to his first kiss. This kiss also didn't last long but the two didn't care, their hearts where now one, and had finished the day with a hug and a kiss before falling asleep in the lookout.

**The End? Maybe, I don't thing I did to well but I do thank those who read the hole thing. So if you kind people would be so nice and rate this I would be glad to hear what you thought of it. On the other hand, This is one of my early works so I guess throughout trail and error I shall get it completely right. Also not really a good thing at describing kisses, but that will probably increase as I read some more romantic works. Also do my characters seem a little out of character? Please let me know. But Still know Flames!**


End file.
